My Guardian Angel
by PhantomBlueDawn
Summary: A angel is sent to earth to watch over a future killer called Vincent aka the Purple Guy but down the road things get between the two, will they ever find the love they very much deserve? Then a twist a goddess sends two sisters into the video game called F.N.A.F neither realized existed learning they must help the hero save her world or fail letting it all be destroyed.
1. chapter1

Disclaimer: Not mine.

(Author note): I don't know where I will be going with this story. So it may turn out to be a steaming pile of sh*t, so you have been warned.

In the clouds, faraway in Heaven where humans could not see, a tiny white orb swam through the fog and mists of the starry night skies it follow the other pack of orbs they flouted upward to the awaiting older angels. Once the small orb touched the cloud's surface in transformed into a small little girl. She looked around confused no memory of her past life or family. She looked in front of her and noticed a man in a white robes and he looked down at her with a friendly smile. She frown and asked out loud.

"Who am I? Where am I and who are you?" he laughed and chuckled then answered her.

"You are children of god not yet born in the human world. Since you were special enough in pureness to become a chosen among a dozen here. Come along child, I will show you what needs to be done." She grabbed the guys larger hand and he helped her up. As she walked along the large white halls, she saw other children around the same age as her also confused as to where they all were at the moment.

"You will be tested, it's the only way you will make it here." she looked up at him even more confused by the man. 'What the fudge bears is he talking about tested?' she thought to herrself and noticed a woman in a white dress approach the man. She rolled her eyes and sighed and yelled at the man for not explaining to the girl better. He shrinked a bit at the woman and she grabbed her hand and took her into a room.

"Okay, Here is what's going on you must be really confused right now, right?" She asked and she just nodded feeling relieved that she might finally get some answers around here. She kneeled in front of her and put here hands on her small shoulders to give her reassurance.

"First, Tell me what is your name, all children who arrive here are born with them." She asked.

She thought for a bit and it came to she almost immediately, she looked into the redhead's blue eyes and told her.

"My name's Lilly Burns. What is yours Miss?" She smiled and told the girl hers was Angela and the stupid fool that was with her was Anthony.

"Um...Uh...Miss Angela, What are those things on your back?" She asked curiously not knowing what they were at first.

"Well, Lilly these are called wings, the only way to earn them is by doing your first test. You must pass it in order to stay here in Heaven. You have to become a guardian of someone and protect them. It's why you have been born here " She told her and both went to take her to the training room.

It's been a year, she was now 7 in human years. The training that was given is now complete. They gave her a file to read, it said a boy was named Vincent, she had to save him from being killed and his parents abused him. She was horrified thank the lord, She didn't have humans like that and she was thankful to be born here.

She was then transported to earth by Anthony and Angela wished her, the best luck with her first assignment. She waved then she was sent to place called Earth.

She arrived at a large building, a lot of kids were crying, saying they did not wanna go as the mother or father carried them. Lilly took a deep breath, she still felt a little sick from traveling that way. 'I cannot wait till I get my wings!' she thought excitedly and ran to the office. The girl gave the woman at the desk her fake birth certificate, Name and etc. She let her go to her homeroom. She found her teachers class her name was Mrs. Charmwoods, she told her to take a seat next to the shy boy named Vincent.

She looked him over, he was all purple and had a shirt with a toast on the front. She thought he was cute and she smile friendly at him.

"Hi, My name's Lilly. What's Yours?" she said smiling again. He blushed as he looked at her. She had long blonde hair and brown eyes. He wondered why a pretty girl like her wanna talk to someone like him but he answered her.

"I'm Vincent Purple Guy. Do you want to be friends with me?" He asked shyly as the blush darkened looked down at his hands. She agreed to be his friend and they became even closer. She went to school the next day, they were in art doing pottery. She found out it was called elementary school. As in art class, she started painting the mug purple and green, mixing them together, making it almost blend. It was quite sloppy but she made it for him.

Recess time, he pushed her on the swings and gave her his mother's ring that he had taken from her jewelry box. She put it on a chain now hung around her neck.

Later, they both hanged out in the library and checked out her favorite books, then gather around as the teacher told them a story.

"Hey Vince, thanks for everything, today." she said then kissed his cheek and blushed, looked away. He gaped like a fish for the rest of the day.

"You are going to catch flies with that mouth, Vince." she said giggling he was fixing to responded before he was rudely interrupted by the schools bully.

"Hey you purple freak! What did I say about coming to my spot. You have to pay up, hand over your lunch money." He said cracking his knuckles in a threating manner. She got up and calmly approached the pudgy boy. The little posse consisted of a girl and to other boys. They stood beside him as to make him appear more intimidating to Vincent. Four against one just was not right in her book. She ended up beating the bully to a pulp, it was not hurt to bend the rules a little she was his guardian after all.

After school, Vincent wanted to ask the pretty Lilly if she could be his girlfriend. He started to stop at the crosswalk and had his day dream. When the signal said to WALK, he started going across without her, not paying attention. Suddenly, a incoming car started speeding, not stopping for the red light, fixing to run it. Vincent was going to get run over and be killed, now was time to pass her test, save the boy whom she was crushing on, running forward, time slowed. She shoved him to the side walk out of harms way. She felt herself hitting against the hood, the impact shattered the windshield, she rolled off onto the ground bleeding but she stood up. Lilly needed to get out of there quickly, leaving the scene.

The next day the teacher gave Vince the mug the girl made for him. She said she moved away and wanted him to have the parting gift. He hugged it to him, looking at it very sad. 'Why didn't she tell me!' He thought to himself.

She was standing in front of the crowd, along with the other wingless angels as the ceremony went on they grew from her back it hurt at first but she stood proud now she was a citizen there. Angela came running as the crowd cheered and smothered her in a bear hug she started turning colors.

"I can't breath let me go!" she said struggling and older angel giggled. She grabbed her hand they found a cloud home for her all white inside. She cringed at the place stark white. She found Lindsey was going to be her roommate.

Now older, she couldn't get the guy out of her head. Lilly had to sneak peek at him portal viewer it could let her see whoever she wanted. Lilly quietly watched over Vincent. He looked troubled all his life, over the years standing by she still watched over him. Vince, when growing up after she left that day, it all turned for the worse. He turned to be a bad apple getting into trouble, fighting kids and being sent to the principle's office. The abuse at home got worse, the teachers took notice then found out about it, which lead him going to an orphanage.

It was worse even in that place, Vincent getting adopted by multiple families after weeks they returned him back there. She remember that one sad scene, where he had his face pressed up against the glass, looking out at the falling white snow. He frowned in wondered, if this was what his life was going to be from now on down the road. She closed her eyes and sighed oh how she wished to be there to comfort him. She focused on the water's surface and in the ripples appeared his older self, she stared at his face. He looked like he was in a security uniform, it was tight fitting. She subconsciously drooling over the way those muscles rippled under that purple skin. Lilly was unaware of Lindsey coming back through the door from shopping in the local angle's market. She saw her drooling over something whatever at she was viewing and she put down the groceries, came over to sneak a peek.

Lindsey said out loud, "Dang that one fine backside. No wonder you were ogling him, such a fine specimen. She snapped out of it and stuttered at her smirking friend.

"N-no, I wasn't watching that guy. I was looking at the kids who were listening to that golden bear singing on stage, yeah that's what I was seeing." she said red as a tomato.

She shook her head at her, such a terrible liar. She would keep her secret safe that's what friends were for but she warned to be more careful. She nodded and flew off, she wanted to get closer to the man she now had grown to love.

She went to the Pizzeria, she stared at the colorful building, taking notice of a the banner that had animals on it, saying new band coming soon. She titled her head to the side in confusion, a bear, chicken that looks more like a duck, purple bunny and last but not least a eye patch wearing fox. 'Humans are very strange beings.' she thought to herself in amusement and walked on over, heading to the double doors.

The smell of fresh baking pizza hits her nose, pepperoni. She sighed in content at the scent that wafted the air and a waitress came over, on her cheap nametag read: TRIXY. She rudely blew and pop her pink bubble gum loudly in annoyed her but chose to ignore it. She asked her.

"Need a seat, follow me." She placed her in a booth near the window and she said rehearsed, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, where fantasy and fun come to life. Blah! Blah! Blah!" She listen to her nag and complain about her job, she sort of zoned out. She snapped her fingerers in front of her face to get herr attention.

"Yes?" She rubbed the back of her neck at the awkwardness, she was feeling at the moment. She sighed and asked her, clearing her head.

"What would you like to order ma'am?" She said had her notepad and pen ready. Lilly cleared her throat and looked over the menu. So she order pizza with cheese and with side of soda. She nodded scribbled it down and went to give the chef the order. She sat there bored out of her mind.

Lilly waited forever for pizza it never came it been 30 minutes already her stomach growled from hunger. She decided to have a fun with the owner and strolled into his office, took his tupay away from his head. She sniggered at how she could see her reflection in his baldness, he was asleep in his chair.

She went to the security room and saw Mike Schmidt the guy had sandy blond hair and the guy was resting on the job. She took his blue security hat and ran off laughing. Then ran to the mesh catwalk above the stage area and watched the people below her in amusement as the security guard ran frantically around looking for his hat. Then out came Mr. Fazbear having both arms over his head covering his head with his hands to hide his shame. She chuckled to herself the owner bowled a whistle, out came the rest of the guard from the employee break room.

"I order you to find my tupay and his hat, now go searching for them." Purple Guy, P.G. and Jeremy Fitzgerald went around the areas checking, soon she got bored again, yawning she threw the stuff on the ground below her. A few kids ran by picked the items up and ran off with them giggling. She went back to her seat, luckily going unnoticed by the parents and staff.

"Hey, kids get back here with those that's restaurant property!" said the frustrated blue eyed boy, she laughed to herself he noticed the girl and his eyes widened in surprise. He walked over to her and sat in the seat across from her.

"Hello, The name's Jeremy Fitz and you are my lovely lady?" he leaned in moving in close. She started to feel uncomfortable and getting ready to slap him if necessary but they both heard purple guy growl. He came over and pushed brown haired kid away. Vincent white eyes widen in recognition as he shouted out.

"Lilly Burns is that really you?!" he asked not believe his eyes as the purple orbs scanned her body and it was definitely her. She gave him the same dazzling smile and nodded her head confirming that as her name. He went and hugged her making her turn purple and when he let go she gasped for air greedily.

"So, what brings you back in town?" He sat down and leaned forward. ' _God, she is so beautiful now I just have to make her mine!'_ He thought to himself happily then grinned seductively, making her heart beat almost out of her chest.

He heard her stomach growl this time, making she winch at the pain, it started to eat itself in vengeance. She blushed slightly and sighed.

"I thought they would have the pizza read by now!" she said looking over at the kitchen, He got out of his seat and offered his hand . She grabbed it he held it gently and got his jacket. Lilly and Vince went out the door.

"Lilly, I want to take you out and don't be late. Meet be back here." He walked to his purple car and went to make reservation somewhere.

She quickly change into a purple dress and met back at the pizzeria. Vincent arrived and whistled low at how stunning she looked in that dress and gave his signature smirk. He drove her to the restaurant, they both had a good time talked about anything and everything. Then he took her to the movies to watch Pixel. She got emotional when the Amazon woman disappeared then came back, she was happy again.

"Thank you for the food and all..." she said shyly, blushing, staring at her feet. He came over to her and lift her chin so he could gaze into her big brown eyes, searching for something then without realizing what she was doing, she leaned in and he did the same. Her lips touched rough ones it was sweet and soft, a meaningful kiss both parted and smiled at one another.

"I'm glad you had a good time to night Lilly. So, Can I see you tomorrow after work hours, Please?" He had so much sadness held in those deep violets she could not denie his request she just nodded her head. They both parted ways, he went back into that place. She sighed 'What have I gotten myself into I cannot keep this a secret forever!' She thought in nervously biting her lip. She went back to her cloud home and to her bedroom. She plopped face down on the bed falling in a much needed deep sleep.

(A/N): It's only going to get even weirder from here on out.

*Lilly's Dreamscape*

 _She walked through the vastness of fog until she could make out what appeared was the interior of the pizzeria. She looked around noticing the checkered tile floors and party tables. She saw a frustrated and tired Vincent walking out of the office._

 _"You promised me more pay, Faz-fuck!" Vincent ragged on but the older gentlemen chose ignored the infuriated guard. He had to invest way to much for his new animatronics and there were to many employees, to pay he could not afford to give more to a slacker sucky as purple guy._

 _"Ugh, fine give me the silent treatment!" He walked on and stop and took a couple steps back to the party room he passed there he recognized a little girl named Cassie having her birthday. He grinned evil, a demon had taken him over. 'KILL THEM! KILL! DO IT ! DON'T LET THAT LITTLE FRANCIS BOSS YOU AROUND AGAIN.' coax the demon. Vincent try to fight it, 'No that boy is not here now that someone else kid. He not the bully from school stop bothering me go away!' He yelled in his head. Then loud ringing in his head got louder and Vince clutched his head with both hands and yelled for the noise to stop. 'AHHH HA! HA ! HA! You should not fight me!' He chuckled darkly like a puppeteer he possessed Vincent and made him to the unspeakable act. Purple Guy's eye were black with small white dots for the pupils he laughed insanely. He placed on the golden bear suit and walked into the party room with the birthday cake._

 _"Hey there Cassie, Wanna come with me to the backroom. I gotta a surprise in store for you and your little friends." He said as he walked over to the little blonde, she smile up at him, her blue eyes full of curiosity and wonder._

 _"Okay, Mr. Goldie. Hey Bennie, Freddy, Fredrick and Finn let's follow him he'll take us to a cool surprise!" She said happily dragging them over and soon they followed the male oblivious to their doom. He brought them to the storage room they looked around the dank room in confusion as question marks rose above their heads._

 _"Where's the surprise, Goldy?" asked an annoyed Freddy but they all got scared, when he started to laugh manically._

 _"Muhahahaha! IT's RIGHT HERE KIDS, SURPRISE!" he yelled as he lunged at them with a butch knife, it was followed by bloody curdling screams that could be heard echoed in the hallway. She slowly walked over to the still open door, inside the room, walls was blood spatter created from the victims._

 _She heard them beg that crazy man in the bear suit to have mercy, it broke her heart that he was forced to do these things by that wretched demon._

" Please Stop it !" _They said in unison but he shut them up with stabbing more and shoving them into suits. She had to close her eyes and look away from the carnage but couldn't prevent herself from hearing the breaking and snapping of bones, their screams louder than before until it was silence. Blood that was on the walls mysteriously form into the words,_ It's Me!

She shot up from the bed quickly, panting as her heart raced in her chest. Lilly climbed out of bed, her nightgown hem swayed behind her, her bare feet hit the wooden floor surface and she went to go light a candle near her bedside she took out a book to read to get that horrible dream out of her mind.

As morning came, she flew out to stretch her wings. Lilly heard commotion and wonder what the fuss was about she flew over and saw a crowd, gathered around, five female guardian angels, whom were weeping, mumbling something so she got closer to hear them.

"They are all dead!" angel one said sobbing out.

"The demon got to them and kill all five children dead! We failed our assignments, why lord, we're sorry, we failed you!" another female said crying out louder, the other four surround her to give her comfort. The crowd started to murmur to themselves this was the first time the devils below them did such a thing.

Anthony came over to calm the woman and said everything will be fine. The higher ups will deal with the issue at hand. The crying guardian went home and took it easy. She stood there horrified as her angel blood ran cold. 'No, this can't be happening, maybe it's not them.' She thought to herself in denial and went to her home.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do not own it.

(A/N): This story was based on the FNAF 3 game not sure about what decide on it's future plot.

Anthony told her that she had a new kid assigned for her to protect and his name is Jimmy Eric Pines his mother worked as a waitress. At some pizza diner and he stayed there all day his mother couldn't afford a babysitter. She would once again be disguised as a human, since they did not really know of the existence of angels.

Lilly was happy, she had a excuse and could now be even more, closer to her boyfriend. No one would suspect a thing, it was perfect. She smiled sweetly at her boss and gave her thanks quickly leaving. She flew down towards earth and went to the pizzeria and saw a 'HELP WANTED' sign placed in the window. She thank the one above her and grabbed the sign and went to Mr. Fazbear's office.

As she skipped in childishly, she yelled out loudly scaring the older man, "Oh, MR FAZBEAR! I WANNA JOB!" He looked like at her like she was nuts or that she had to much Pop Rocks that morning because it is said the angel get extremely hyper from sweets.

"UHH... Yes, young lady, I happen to have an opening, would you like to be a waitress. The night guard duty is for men mostly and a woman it's too hard of a job for the ladi..." She cut him off as anime anger mark formed above her head. Lilly said darkly as she slammed both her fists on the desk and leaned into the older males face, his eyes widened as saucers in fear.

"What did you just called women...WEAK?!" He started to sweating bullets, he quickly got out the contract for her to sign in order to work there for five nights and that they are not reliable for her death. She quickly signed it and the interview started soon after.

"So, Miss Burns, I have to ask a few simple question an soon you'll be on you way." Lilly just nodded as her long blonde hair bounced around her face.

"Okay, So ma'am your named states here, you are Lilly Burns correct and that your the at least eighteen to work here? " She said yes then he shook her hand and gave her a tired smile.

" Well then Ms. Burns, I welcome you to our family." as he said that, she gave him a closed eyed smile and said her thanks and he gave her a uniform to wear for her first night. She waved bye and went to the restroom to change into it and she unwrapped the packaged outfit carefully and smiled as she admired it. ' Vincent will love this look on me!' She thought to herself and hurriedly place it on her.

Soon done, Lilly walked out the door and sat down at one of the tables. She spotted a news paper with Head line saying:

FIVE MISSING CHILDREN HAVE BEEN CONFIRMED DEAD!

 _ **LAST NIGHT, FIVE BODIES WERE FOUND AT THE FAMOUS CHILDREN THEMED PIZZARIA. THEY WERE OF CHILDREN AROUND THE AGE RANGE 5 TO 10 YEARS OF AGE. POLICE HAVE CONFIRMED HOMOCIDE. "WE ARE STILL LOOKING INTO POSSIBLE SUSPECTS THAT'S ALL I CAN SAY FOR NOW AND IT'S STILL UNDER INVESTIGATION." SAID LOCAL CHIEF.**_  
 _ **IT WAS DURING THE NIGHT, A JANITOR DISCOVER A FOUL ORDOR COMING FROM THE STORAGE ROOM. "THERE WAS SO MUCH HORROR IN THERE AND THE POOR KIDS WERE IN THOSE SUITS. I JUST CANNOT DISCRIBE IT, THERE ARE NO WORDS..." SAID JANITOR.**_  
 _ **SO PRAYERS GO OUT TO THE PARENTS, IF YOU WISH TO DONATE, GO TO THE LOCAL CHURCH AND IF YOU SEE ANYTHING AS SUSPICIOUS ACTIVITY PLEASE REPORT, DIAL 911 OR CALL THE POLICE DEPARTMENT, STAY SAFE.**_

Lilly was shocked it really did happen here. 'Damn it to hell that demon will pay for ruining Vince's life' she thought to herself seething when a little boy came to sit beside her and sniffed. She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the chocolate haired kid. He looked up to her with his forest green eyes which were watery at the moment he had a cute little pout.

'Oh goodness gumdrops, he's so cute I wanna hug him.' she squee to herself in delight and he suddenly hugged her which was surprising his lip quivered as he said quietly.

" It's scary here, those giant robots always starring at me. My daddy said they gonna eats me today. I cannot find my mommy, will you help me, pretty lady?" He begged her with his large eyes, it made her heart melt, she nodded and he beamed at her.

"What's your named kid?" she asked him and the little boy said it was Jimmy.

"What is yours lady?" He asked playing with a yellow plushy, she couldn't see what it was yet, with him hugging it to his chest closely. She smiled at him softly and said her name.

"Well, my name would be Lilly and who's your little pal you got there?" He showed her a Sesame Street Big Bird plushy and she smiled to herself thinking when she heard of the show, as she used to watch it with Vince as kids. She always scared of the counting Dracula thing, which was ridiculous now that she thought about it.

"I named him Ralph and daddy, he said he hated him. Mommy got him back though." He said getting sad then back to happy. She frowned at that Lilly didn't like this father he spoked about she was about to ask him when a waitress showed up beside her.

"I'm so sorry, he always does this, I hope, he was not a bother to you!" the mother said and turned to scolded her son for talking to strangers again.

"Hey Mrs. Pines, A little bird told me you don't have someone to watch your kid. So, I was wondering, if I could look after him for a bit." Lilly said smiling at the older woman and she looked stunned but cried for joy and hugged the girl with a bone crushing hug. *So that's where he get's it* she thought to herself as she thinks of the unsuspecting hugs was inherited from the mother.

"It's been so hard to raise little Jim here with his father gone and all. I have to work two jobs to support us both, thank you." She said and went back to clearing the tables for parents and their kids. As the woman was gone she turned to the kid and asked him.

"You wanna play some arcade games, Jimmy." He got excited as she gave him a piggy back ride to the game area, where not many people go to anymore. They both played a car race game and she let him win and he raised his little arms in victory and shouted a 'Yeah!'. Lilly and Jimmy had a good time till she had to use the little girls room for a bit when she came out freshened up. Lilly saw two mean kids picking on Jimmy, upset she stomped over there towards them and gave them death glares.

"Hey, what going on here?!" she demanded and the oldest of the two stuttered out that Jim had started it all. She rolled her eyes at the kid and placed her hands on her hips getting serious.

"You are obviously lying by the skin of your teeth. This is what's going to happen, you give back his toy or we are going tell your parents and you will be in big trouble. You hear me, brat?" He looked like he was about to wet himself and stuttered a 'yes ma'am' and gave back the toy, running off, his lackey running behind him with their tails between their legs in shame.

"Hey Jim, you alright hun?" He nodded and hugged her and his stuffed plushy closer. It was almost closing time and Lilly needed to find his mother. Some killer, demon, weirdo approached little Jimmy but stopped when he saw her showed up, Lilly did her Guardian job and kept him safe and watch over sent the demon back to the pit. She waved bye to the mother and kid as they left the pizzeria.

She went to the break room with the many other guards on duty. Lilly rolled her eyes, thinking sarcasm ' Wow, This town really cares for those missing children. They would never forget about them at all, not! The truth is that town's people quickly forgotten all about them, except the families. The crime scene was investigated, it all done too quickly and Mr. Fazbear helped with the cover up, along with the crooked people. Since, he donates money to them every year, they all will keep this place a floated by leading the trail cold.

"I got the donuts and coffee for all of you, guys!" she handed them the box and coffees, the cheered in joy then the males eyed the tasty morsels and attacked the box, soon it was empty of the victim donuts. She noticed Vincent was no where to be found wanting aswers look to the Mr. Ringers.

"He is not here right now, Lilly. He hidden away from all of us." Phone guy said sadly looking down with his red phoned head to the floor. She ran out to look for him and hear wailing in the distance. She ran into the closet saw him sitting there looking troubles as ever. This was not the tough guy she knowed and sighed looking down at him.

"Vincent, why are you hiding in here?" Lilly asked him, but he hugged her instead and shaking silently. She sighed again and waited for him to calm down some. When he look at her with his violet eyes, he said brokenly. She frowned worried about his mental state and thinking of tearing those bastard's responsable a new one for making him that way.

"Lilly something is wrong with me. I hurt those kids and I need for you, the others to stay away from me! I have to keep you all safe. Please Lilly, I would not forgive myself if you got hurt by me!" He cried again and caused her to come to tears as well. 'I have to rid him of that demon now's my chance.' She thought determined as she chanted a angel's prayer, which caused the demon to appear before her.

Vincent went unconscious at the moment as the demon glared at the angel with a narrowed hateful gaze at her. He was in pain from hearing such holy words and hated being in the presents of angels and weak human world.

"What is it that you want from me angel?" He spat angel out like it left a bad taste in his mouth as he sneered still. She gave him a warning look to be nice and he stopped, crossing his arms, huffed.

"I want for you to leave, Vincent alone for a while, Please stop ruining his life, Okay!" She pleaded with the demon, he smirked amusement.

"What do I get out of it?" he asked, she closed her eyes, sighed in fear knowing, what she was about to do will cost her the white wings, job and even her home but she was desperate to protect the one she loved.

"I will make a deal with you. I will give you free access to the heaven's gates, to roam freely there and away from the others, free of the torment of hell itself, forever. So in exchange for that I want you to never bother Vincent again. Do we have a deal?" She asked holding out her hand and he smiled kindly at her now unlike before and shook her hand. 'Thank you for giving me this chance' the demon thought grateful. He was turned into a angel in a flash of bright light.

"Yes, You have a deal and now I'm free, thank you miss!" He laughed joyfully and dances around as a golden light engulfed him. She had broken a major rule, never make deals with demons and it will cost her everything she had but it was all worth it to her even it some thought it was stupid to give that life up. Well she didn't care what anyone thought it was her life. She brought her attention back to the purple man laying on the floor and called the others in telling them he passed out. They bought the idea thinking he must of got drunk again it was nothing new to see him like that everyday.

Lilly had the other guards carry Vincent to the office and she and him would be watching the camera's for the animatronics. As she watched the stage on the I Pad thing as Chica got animated and looked at the camera. She looked directly at Lilly it was freaky, then in a blink of the eye, the chicken was gone and frantically the girl flickered through the cameras to find her.

"She is the kitchen Lilly!" Vincent startled her out of concentration and pulled her into his lap causing, her blush a nice shade of beet red. He smiled perverted but went back to serious again as he was back cocentrating to doing his job, both heard her banging the pots and pans in the kitchen. She got up and went behind him.

"Close the door, the Fox is coming out of Pirate's Cove soon." She looked at the pad, peeking over his shoulder to have a look for herself and he was correct, it's sharp teeth showed through the loose jaws that hung open, exposed for all to see at night. As his head was poking out of the purple star curtain's next to an 'Out of Order' sign. He then suddenly ran down the hall, really fast and she pressed the button to shut the door on him.

Then a loud bang was heard, it frightened Lilly to death at the sudden noise of the animatronics body slammed against the metal reinforced door it just caught her off guard. She could see the outlined shaped dent it left in the door's metal at how huge they actually were in size, both of them heard the bone chilling screech then it slowly walked away from door. As the loud metal thumps of it's feet fated into the distance. The two of them worked together in sync to survive the night. Then the bell blared out when the clock hit 6:00. They both cheered for it to be over and hugged each other in relief and let go smiling, holding hands as they both walked out of the horror building unscathed.

She then remembered something, thinking to herself in dread, the choice she had made that would cost her. 'I have to get Vincent out of here and fast!' She thought to herself panicking, as they both heard the police sirens in the distance. Lilly pushed him away telling him to run and hide. He looked confused at first but when he saw desperation in her eyes. He nodded and hidden in a nearby alley way watching from the shadows as the archangels disguised as police took her away from him. The angels thought idea fitted the situation and it was in a public place with people walking around this was the only way think to capture her.

"I hope you realize the trouble your in now?" asked one of the buffy looking males and she nodded in understanding, looking at the ground in shame.

Vincent now knew she was in some sort of trouble and wanted to get those men away from the girl let her escape but he remember her plead cross his mind and the promise he made not to interfere he pause in action.

"Why must you always leave, Lilly? " He asked with a frown.

'I'm so sorry, once again, Vince!' she cried silently thinking.

'Why does love have to come at a price?' they thought to themselves in silence.

They placed the blamed angle girl on the floor harshly before the courts for all angels to glower at her. They had her hands and feet chained together like a criminal. Lilly tried to hide from their questioning gazes of all the angels present in the clouds above the court looking down at her. She waited for them to read the charges.

"Lilly Burns is charged with giving the demon safe passage to heaven's gates which is forbidden." The angel put down the scroll and waited further orders. The judge came in took his seat, he looked over the scroll and looked down at her.

"Proceed with the trial!" he ordered as everyone quieted down and took their seat, waited for it all to begin. The archangels took guard at her sides and lifted her up to stand on the white tile floor before the judge himself for he decided her charge.

"You understand your charges, Miss Burns? Do you mind to explain, why you have done such an act to disgrace us, the heavens and your very own race?" He leaned down and stared at her to explain herself before all the angels whom also waited for her tell them. 'I did it to help my Vincent, I love him with all my heart! I would to anything to end that torment for him, even for a little while to give him some peace.' That's what she wanted to say but instead said, "I only did it to save my charge from the demon's torment. It's my job after all. I love helping others even a demon that is lower than me. I felt pity for him and took it a little too far with helping." she said meekly, looking down at the tile lines in the floor.

"Ah...I see...Well, How about this, I will you let this slide for once, as a warning. Okay, Miss Burns, you will be given, a week of parole and under guarded watch of the archangels, so they can keep an eye on you and prevent you from making rash decisions." He was about to smash the judges hammer on the surface but she quickly yelled out a loud.

"NO!" the judge looked surprised and others gaped at her in shock, while other angels gasped in horror at her new decision. Lilly wanted to be on earth and among the humans not in the skies.

"Why would you want to take punishment for something like this, when I decided to let it slide?" He asked giving her a questioning arched brow as he was now interested in her response. Lilly had to come up with something fast or they would suspect something so she told them something they would believe as truth.

' I do not want to have anything to do with unfair Heaven and cruel Hell of this world, anymore. How, demons they treat humans as pawns for their very own purpose given to them, in existence. I am tired of being the middle angel, for both sides. I want to be free from this job, break free, be with the one that means the world to me! I am sick of it all!' that's what she wanted to tell them but again, instead said.

"I deserve such punishment as does any angel that breaks the rules of heaven. I don't think I deserve such treatment! Soon, I will simply be one hell of an angle!" She said smirking slightly as the angel's became confused but the angel judge looked at her and sighed defeat none understand her choice.

"I hereby banish you from the heavens, strip you of your angelic white wings and in place the demon's black color for betrayal of your kind! You plead and found guilty then are now punished! Court adjourned!" He slammed his judges hammer, the floor disappeared from underneath her and she started to fall from the skies. Lilly felt a stinging sensation as her beautiful white feather burned away and in place sprouted black feathers.

"Woohoo! Free skydiving!" She shouted out in realization as wind hit her face and whipped through her blonde hair. She landed in the sea during a storm and was washed away, she blacked out.

Later, she woke up on a beach shore, she jumped up and took in her surrounding, she was expecting Florida beaches but the sight that greeted her was a barrier surrounding the island. She quickly heard some other demons approaching her location, she hide away in some bushes.

"I thought, I saw something, I guess not, come on pal let's head back to the campsite with our fellow fallen!" Both laughed obnoxiously as she shivered in disgust. They had black wings too like herself but only male demons mostly populated the place not a good place for a lone girl like herself to stay.

'No way am I staying here in this place. There has to be a way out of here, somewhere but where?' Then it hit her the barrier might be weaker spot underwater and she did know how to swim. She decided to use that to her advantage. She quickly escaped the shore by diving into the waters and swam to the sandy bottom then closer to the barrier. She thought happy thoughts of cute fuzzy kitten playing with yarn balls and happy kids playing under rainbows. She touched the weaken area of the barrier and it felt like glass under her touch and the shock never came only she felt tingles that made giggle in delight it worked the barrier detected no evil intent from her thus letting her pass through it.

She snap out of her fascination and swam away through the opening where the barrier hole was big enough for her to squeeze through it. Lilly wiggled her way through to the other side and then patted the barrier in thanks glady for it letting her through it. She did a victory dance and singed Whip/Nae Nae. One of those demons heard then came to watch her then thought it was the most peculiar thing he ever did see in centuries and shook his head, walking away. 'I'm not going near that crazy looney, forget it, let that fallen angel escape. We are better off with out her."

"Finally, Now to get to planet Earth? Wait a minute there's the Exit!" she said excitedly, following her gut feeling to lead her in the right direction which it never let's ner down. Lilly ran for the black looking vortex thingy. She ran inside and it spat her out into the human world she cheer in victory like she won lottery.

"Yay, vacation time! Hello, new life here I come!" she said running off in the distance, a free girl. 'I will be coming for you, Vince! So don't worry anymore!' she thought to herrself rushing back to find that pizza place.

As she flew to the pizzeria, she knew she was too late to stop the new demon from controlling her boyfriend in doing yet again, another sinister act in killing the animatronic possessed children. She could hear him yell and attacking with the axe, striking the metal bodies of the animatronic. It screeches of pain which lure the others to him.

She quickly rushed to the door looking through it. He smiled darkly and said laughing insanely, " I am so tired of you all looking at me, blaming me! Why don't you just die already!" He ran towards them, breaking them into pieces. She sadly watched as the metal bolts, washers and geared pieces flew in all directions then landed scattered on the floor along with robotic limbs that were severed into busted wired scrap parts. Then oils and blood was splattered everywhere on the walls and a foul stench hit her nose like someone had just busted a rotten eggs. She nearly gagged at the smell of death and stepped away from there to breath some fresh air outside.

"Now step away from him, Demons! You all had your fun leave him now!" she demanded stepping back in the room but still covering her nose in disgust. God was she getting tired of dealing with them.

"Hi there fallen sister did you come to enjoy the fun!" She growled and his smile disappeared then confusion replaced it. Yeah right she would never be one of these filthy creatures and how dare they think so after hurting her love.

"I'm not your sister or will I ever be a fallen. I am a guardian and I will protect my charge from you bastards!" She yelled in anger, her wings and body suddenly was engulfed in red flames as some unknown power came over her. 'What is this power! Well no matter I'm taking their asses down!' she thought smiling as she had both swords ready, one a slayers sword the other a angel, anti demon weapon, both were powerful enough to kill. 

"Well, My none fallen sister, I think, we might have problem. I have to do my job, which is now boring with you preventing me from finishing. Please stand aside or things will get difficult!" He said busy looking at his sharp nails and looked back at her.

"You aren't listening to a thing I just said, Did ya wretched filth?!" she screeched in outrage while summoned her fire powers and got into a fight stance, ready to battle. 'No one is get in the way anymore. So tired of these idiots!' she thought seething, watching him coming towards her at inhuman speed and she easy sided stepped his attack more faster than him.

"Yep, You were right this is much more fun!" she said tauntingly and sliced his back making him screamed in pain. The weapon burned through flesh and bone, making it sizzle. He growled getting pissed about her having the upper hand.

"You are all sure fools, I was never really wanted to be a angel or this fallen to even begin with but always a huntress. No matter what other form thw worldl places me in I will kill all you beasts. I'm not one of you!" She said as she charged forward and beheaded the demon. The body turned to flaming ashes leaving nothing left. She kneeled next to her boyfriend check for a pulse and she sighed in relief he was still okay just passed out. The second one came running over seeing that his friend was dead he growled wanting revenge.

"Fine with me, huntress bring it." The second demon summoned his own chained weapon and ran forward. She smiled and ran towards him also until they both clashed, fighting for the purple male Lilly would be glad to be ridden of this pest. The humans ran away screaming afraid for their lives. The damage done to the streets left the area unreconizable, cars flipped over, a lamp post up rooted things started getting out of hand but it went unnoticed by the two whom were fighting at the moment not like the demon really cared about the ants under his feet.

Angels disguised themselves quickly as they landed looking around the area for their escaped prisoner of the demon sealed island. Until they were shocked as they saw two figures crash through the brick walls of the restaurant and into the streets, where all human could see them. Then more people ran away terrified some shouting to their families, a few took pictures were amazed to see real live angels and demons in real life.

"The Higher-ups are not going to be happy to hear about this call in reinforcements now." Ordered the older blonde the youngest returned to the heaven's to get more soldiers to help. The clouds separated as sunrays shined through then more angels flew from the heaven in their true forms to deal with the threat to humanity. It was their creator rule they must follow in order to protect earth. The rules broken again humans are not suppose to see angels in their true forms and guardians such as Lilly were not suppose to carry weapon only archangels. They just could not understand her who was this girl, really? it could not be explained it never happened before but they had to take her in again.

"You give up creature or do you want more of my wrath!" She smirked as the demon held his bloody arm and cringed in pain. He glared daggers at her and shook his head no and was prepared to battle again but a angel stepped in the way. He order his men to erase the human mind of this incident making them happy and total oblivious once more.

"Halt, under the order of heaven. You will seize this fighting!" She turned to look at the older blonde and huffed her fun was ruined. The demon did not listen and was about to attack the her and the angel. The soldiers took him out and he turned to flames which he returned to hell. She was arrested and taken away to face the courts once more but what shocked her the most was Vincent was wide awake and looking straight at her.

"Lilly? You're an angel?" He looked amazed and was about run towards the angels that held you away from him. Lilly pleaded once again for him not to come closer to her. Who knows what these bastards would do to him. If they found out that she held him the most dear to her heart but she was glad to see he was safe again for now. After all that was all that matter at this point and not what these idiots did to her.

"Stay safe, Vince. I'm truly sorry I did not tell you but take care of yourself now. Remember, I will always protect you no matter, where I am!" she said smiled genuinely toward him and he yelled out her name. He angrily tried to fight his way through the human crowd below to get them angels off her. He had a gut feeling of dread he would never see her again this time.

"Lilly! YOU GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY! Lilly!" Vincent yelled to the skies as they look away the woman he loved for the third time. He understood everything now she was an angel once his guardian. He remember her protecting that day from being run over by that asshole, tears gathered in the corner of his eyes as in a flash of light she was gone. (A/N): Sorry he's kinda gonna be OCC in this at times.)

"DAMN YOU MOTHERFUCKERS BRING BACK MY WOMAN!" The crowed ceased around him and they went back to their daily life leaving him alone to keep staring back at the clouds where she had disappeared behind while ago.

'I will not forget you, Lilly! I always get back what is mine.' He thought to himself as he smiled and walked back inside the pizzeria keeping that promise to himself when the day came to meet her again.

Lilly this time smirked into the angel judges face, showing no fear, she watched him stared at her with lustful filled eyes. He wanted her the first time he saw her come in being in trouble, he never wanted to send her to that island to begin with the woman that stood before him. He wanted to show the heaven, he could break that rebelous side of her. He would make her the ideal wife and show others, a example could be made of someone with such powers, he could be in control of the world. She sensed his bad intent growled at him.

She stared at the beast of a pig before her with hatred fill brown eyes. ' You disgusting wretched thing! You call yourself a angel of god, you are no different from the demons that live in the seven hells below the clouds. Just yet another demon within a fake form to fool others to do his bidding!' she thought bitterly as she watch the as he approaches her. He grabbed her chin and made her make eye contact with his steal grays. She wanted to him where the sun don't shine for laying his dirty hands on her. He examined her angelic features like he was looking over a piece of meat in a local market.

She jerked her face away from his hold and spat in his face. Angered he back handed her and wiped it away with a hanger chief took out. He looked almost disappointed in her but Lilly did not really care at the moment and focused on something else, getting lost in her own thoughts of her Vincent. She smiled reminiscing of the memories which was better than dealing with the situation at hand remembering her childhood days.

FLASHBACK

 _"Hey Lilly um...can you help me draw an angel. I do not know how to draw one?" He asked shyly looking down, a blushing mess, embarrassed of not knowing how to do such a simple thing, feeling a little stupid. She went over to sit with him and got out the paper to start helping him with drawing._

 _"Okay, Yeah sure Vince, it's quite really easy go get me some markers, hurry!" the purple boy ran to get the coffee bucket filled with colorful markers that was out of reach on the filing cabinet. He climbed the a chair then ran back with the markers. The two of them together drew a triangle for the body that would be the dress then the wings that looked like cloud shapes, next the circle for the head. Last came arms and legs she told him to draw a yellow circle above the head that would be the halo._

 _"See, I told you it was simple that's how you make an angel. Now that you know how, you can make one at anytime you like Vince. I'm always glad I could help my best friend." She said giggling and dragged him and herself to show their kindergarten teacher. The woman smiled and hung the picture out in the halls for all to see it._

On that day they both had a special bond formed at that very moment that made the two even closer than ever before it was one of her favorite memories she had with him. She was snapped back to the present time as she was back to staring coldly at the a**hole in front of her feeling herself get quite annoyed with him, wishing he would just leave already.

"My dear, lovely little cookie, become mine and I will end this torment for you today. You will get no punishment and the trial will be canceled just think of this as a correctional program of sorts Marry me." He said pleased with his words and waited for her to take the bait into becoming his by forcing her in a corner with no choice but to choose that option as a way out, on his terms. She wanted to kill them all how was he even allowed in heaven?

She snarled at him, her huntress side coming out, making her want to rip him apart but held back. so instaed she kicked him in the nuts like she had thought of doing he held his manly parts falling to the floor in pain. She watch, smiled smugly as she would never be his, nope not going to happen. She calmly told him something he didn't expect for her to say.

"Fine, You want to know what I think right now? I rather choose death unlike others whores that would throw themselves at your feet. I will be proud to die honorably as a hunter than share my life with a demon with fake colored white wings. You will never win!" She said triumphant smirking more as she saw how pissed off he was looking and he was about to blow a gasket.

"Get her out of sights, give her the death she so desires! I order her sealed for eternity, bound in chains and frozen in ice. You will wish you never downed my offer woman!" He bellowed and turned over a table pissed. She laughed at how whimpy he tried to pick up the table, he succeeded in turning it over but hurt his back. He gritted his teeth in pain really hating her disobeying ways.

"Yeah, you keep dreaming perv I am not yours to own!" She said as the guards dragged her to her waiting freezing chamber which will be her prison for her material form. It was a punishment fit for a evil archangel which she wasn't it was planned if she didn't agreed to be control by heaven then she had to be put down. She was seen as a endangerment to all life.

They chanted a spell and froze her and she closed her eyes went into a deep sleep but will still be a guardian to watch over Vincent. "I will never forget until we meet again love." she said to no one in particular as she lost consciousness and flashes of his smiling face entered her mind.

They left the frozen figure in chains and ice, it will be many years from now before the two would meet once again. Until that time she will wait in her frozen tomb of a shell. The smile plaster still was left on her face, showing a peaceful state for all who saw her. 

The frozen angel still had dreams about her lover but lately it had turned into a nightmares that torment her soul over and over again.

*Lilly's Dreamscape*

 _She watched as her lover was surrounded by the five vengeful spirits of the children and stuffed into a rabbit's suit. She ran forward and spreaded out her arms to protect her love from their harmful ways by getting in front of him, acting as a shield. It was no use, none of them could see her and passed right through her. It made Lilly feel so helpless, not useful at all to stop this from happening to protect him like she had so often promised herself she would always do. 'I am such a failure and did not protect my charge. What kind of guardian angel am I?! I failed as a hunter as well' She sighed in thought the nightmare played all over again on a repeat._

" ME?! I don't know what your talking about I didn't do it on purpose. Please, it wasn't me! I'M SORRY!" _He pleaded and begged the dead children to show him mercy. They glared at him not listening to him._

 _ **SAVE THEM HELP THEM!**_

"WE Don't Believe THE Monster BEHIND THE SLAUGHTER!" _The souls cornered him, readying the suit for the stuffing their thought to be killer. He kept pleading to them to stop._

YOU CANNOT SAVE THEM!

"NOOOOOOO! AHHHHHH!" _He screamed in agony as he was pushed into the suit and his bones cracked as the he was force into the small confined space. They lastly shoved on the head of the bunny, blood pooled around the suit itself and his body convulsed as he died and his body fell limpidly to the floor._

 _"Please, let me help this nightmare end. Please, Please let me save him for once!" She fell to the ground and sobbed next to his fallen corpse._

YOU CAN'T!

 _'LET IT ALL STOP!' She screamed in her head tired of all this endless dream._

SAVE HIM!

 _"SHUT UP! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" She screamed louder and grabbed her head to make the whispers stop until one was just heard._

I AM STILL HERE!

 _'Vincent! I'm truly Sorry! ' She sobbed more and sniffled. As the girl cried out on ground in the white abyss, a lady appear, the woman spoke out loud. "Lilly, I have heard your call your time is not of yet, you have a destiny you will need to face." the girl look up in shock to actually see another person in so long._

 _"You can hear me but who are you?" the woman smiled as she stared at the girl and how she has grown last time she saw her. ' Oh how could I been so stupid let her go through this bet. It's hurt you don't even remember me but It will not stop me to help you.' she thought before introducing herself bowing slightly._

 _"I'm known as Lady Fate I decide people lives giving them a second chance or more when their souls need recarnation some people can't recall them. You on the other hand do have memories of them but just need to think hard on it. Do you remember being a hunter in a past life?"_

 _Lilly thought on it she remember going to a stable to visit her horse and falling asleep in the hay then the smell of smoke. "Why do I feel hatred towards someone but I can't recall them?" Lilly asked thinking about her death not getting it._

 _"Lilly your soul called out wanting revenge it could not rest until they paid for what they had done to you." She said not happy to be talking about the bastards that hurt the girl._

 _"I remember also being a demon fight another powerful demon then dieing also wanted revenged on them." Lady Fate nodded that was another then after that she became this angel in this life then seal away. She would be a human after this time was running out._

 _"I don't have much time no matter what happens, never stop believeing in yourself with all your heart deep down look for your inner light seek it out do not forget!" the woman fated the girl reached out to grab and stop the woman but she fated in thin air. Lilly started falling the ground no longer existed under her feet._

A glow appeared around the frozen figure an out popped a blue sprit orb it then travel to earth. It entered a pregnant woman named Mrs. Burns the nurse handed the woman the baby girl. She looked up at her new mom with her brown eyes and giggled up at her as she smiled down at her.

"I will call you Lilly Burns." The woman was happy as she held her first born child. The nurse also smiled she loved working and seeing happy new mothers with their babies, it was such a beautiful moment for the two to bond. It was her reason she chosen the field of work.

That day she was reincarnated as a human and reborn into the world. 'I will meet my love once more' the the soul cried out in thought. 

"Honey, It's time to get up and eat sweetie!" the girl's mother called for her down the stairs and Lilly groan as she placed the pillow over her head to block out the noise and sunlight. The alarm went off so she got anyway not a morning person. She trudged her way down to the first floor of the two story house.

"You need to find a job, Lilly as much as I love to support my baby. You still need to learn how money doesn't grow on trees, time to be a big girl! So here look in the new paper ads and 'HELP WANTED LIST' " Lilly groaned a 'Why ME?' and her mom smacked daughter's arm playfully and laughed at her misery. Lilly stared at her mom tiredly and took the paper from her mother then started looking through the new papers trying to get a good look at it, bleaking away the sleepness. Then her mom came over with her plate, Lilly placed down the paper.

She ate her chocolate chip fluffy pancakes for breakfast and downed the syrupy goodness. They were always her favorite in the mornings as the hit cakes were gone. She looked over the ads she spotted one that stood out among the rest and it called out to her.

Fazbear's Horror Attraction

HELP WANTED

WE ARE SEEKING A YOUNG AND ENGERGETIC NEW WORKER TO JOIN ARE FAMILY TODAY. NO EXPERIENCE REQUIRED. PLEASE APPLY IN PERSON AT THE LOCAL AMUSEMENT PARK LOCATED NEAR YOU!

"Mmh... I think that will be the job for me but theres no number to call. I'll ask mom to tell me where it at and take me to have a interview with whomever!" so with that settled she watch some cartoon until her mother got back from shopping. Yeah that's right she watches cartoon everyone's a child at heart. Mrs. Burns arrived back home, Lilly helped carry in the bags, place thenm on the counter, her mom look to her.

"So did you find a job you want to try and get yet?" she asked and Lilly nodded and she looked and the ad the girl torn out. She smiled and both hopped into the car and drove to the place.

When they got there the building looked rusted and a rundown dump compare to the other rides and attractions, it looked to be the oldest one there it was a wonder they haven't shut it down yet. She just shrugged and went on her merrily way inside to have a interview with the manager.

"So you want this job huh kid?" asked the older male whom was surprised and she nodded eagerly. He without another word got out a contract for her to sign and he gave her the night uniform once the paper work was signed. She ran out the door then once to the car, she showed her mom the uniform clothes the older woman got out of her car and started to cry out loudly making a scene, people started to stare in their general direction.

"Oh my babies all grown up I remember just yesterday you were in diapers playing with your little toys so cute were you then in those days!" Lilly was mortified looking around finding that people were trying to hold in their laughter.'This day cannot get any worse for me?' she thought sliding down in her seat as she had quickly gotten in the car.

"I will be starting tomorrow night, I'm so excited, I love this place." She smiled at her daughter, both went home, She could not wait until she started her first job. The pay was terrible no one wanted the job but the experience was worth it.

Once in the office that night she swung around in the office chair, bored out of her mind. She still didn't not understand what the phone guy had said at all. Where was this safe room he had so often mentioned, all she could see was the office walls and a door that looked like it had been torn off by the hinges leaving the girl in the room very vulnerable and exposed to the night air. She shivered at the coldness brr! 'Why am I working here again oh yeah because life sucks!' she thought miserably then went back to looking at the security pad screen thingy.

"Let's check all the systems again, nope none need rebooting." Then a noise of a alarm went off telling her a she had a Ventilation: Error! Panicking like mad woman, she looked at the instruction book on how to use the pad again after clicking random buttons.

She quickly cleared it, then things got crazy from there on she started seeing things and shadows trying to jump at her, making her heart beat against her chest like a humming bird trapped in a canary cage. She relaxed a little, letting her guard down stupidy as yshe had forgotten about the animatronic bunny, she had see in the cameras earlier.

She heard a noise coming from her left side, where the door would have been and jumped out of her seat as she now just noticed the way the creepy rabbit was starring at her unblinking making her scream bloody murder. It looked to have organs sticking out of the chest hole it sported and old blood smell to it. She wrinkled her nose at the smell of it and back away. He still stood there shocked for a moment and came closer to her.

"Lilly?! It's me, Vincent!" He called out to her and tried to reach out with his hand towards her. She shook her head in confusion as unknown memories race across her mind. 'I'm sorry, Vince!' a voice called out in her head as tears rushed to the corner of her eyes. 'What is going on how does he know my name?!' She thought frantically. 'We are best friends forever, I promise to never leave you! I will always protect you!' She sobbed now, what was going on she didn't understand it at all. As this unknown emotions hit her Regret. 'I love you!'

Then it all came flooding back, she had failed to protect him like she had promised to do. She shook her head in sadness did he really want to talk to her now after she had let him down. 'I wonder if he blames me for not being there for him?!' she cried more fearful as she now realized she had forgotten all about him. 'How long has he been this way!' she thought grimly.

"How long has it been?" she inquired from him as she finally found her voice .She didn't look him in the eye as she was afraid to see hate in them. She could see she was shivering but he was afraid off scarying her away in his true form.

"It's been fifty years since that very day they took you way from me!" He yelled out or more like screeched in anger, which shocked her. 'He sounds angry, I hope he doesn't hate me as well?' she thought to heself still not looking a him.

"Oh God, You must hate me! I failed as your guardian to protect you. It was stupid of me to attack the demons and I left you vulnerable to those ghost's wrath. I don't ever expect your forgiveness but I'm truly am sorry." she was about to leave the office in despair. That was until she was roughly pulled into a warm body. She looked up at a blonde guy in her sights meeting his golden eyes begging her to stay. She returned the hug missing him just as much.

"I promised to take back, what is mine and I will have it!" she heard him say then felt a pair soft lips upon her own. She hesitantly kissed back unsure how all this was even possible but did not question it. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer then pulled away then saying softly.

"I could never hate you. I love you too much. So stop beating yourself up on it, you were always forgiven, love." he said then kissed his way down her neck till he found a certain spot causing her to moan slightly then broke away to kiss the top of her head and just hugged her more tightly enjoying the silence she took in his new form again. She smiled as she was about to say something until five shadowy demons stepped out of the darkness.

"Well isn't that a sweet disgusting display! Hee, hee! Ha, ha, love! What a weak emotion to have it truley make me sick! The boss wants the girl so hand her over bunny boy!" the demon smirk showing his pearly white fangs, which made Springtrap step protectively in front of Lilly whom looked towards the exit trying to find a way out.

"Not so fast, if ur thinkin bout leavin forget it, lassie!" said Foxy then another stepped up which looked much like a certain rabbit she recognized in the old pizzeria, before it was burn down by a electric fire caused by faulty wiring.

"Why are you guy still here anyway? You got your revenge on him!" She in turn got in a protective stance in front of her boyfriend. Bonnie smirked darkly crossing his arms and leaning on the wall, while starring at two laughing making Lilly narrow her eyes and Springtrap to growl out in warning.

" You see, we can't actually leave really, not until you and him are dead! That is if you come with us peacefully." The phantom demon rabbit said, which pissed the couple off to no end in site.

"We had to wait a while for you to show up again, Lilly it was nice seeing you!" said the blonde chick, Chica holding her demon staff smirking when she remember trying to kill the two night guards.'The good times we shared together, good times.' she laughed at the thought she could not wait to taste their blood and feel their ripped flesh between her fingers.

"So are you ready for Freddy?!" A guy with brown hair little younger than the rest which kinda looked like Freddy the bear asked out loud approaching closer. He seemed just excited with bloodlust like the rest of the group.

"I think we have waited long enough, Freddy." The older looking blonde Goldy said agreeing with his younger brother. As Golden Freddy started getting ready to pounce Lilly and Vince along with the other four with him.

"Aye, It's time to walk the plank land lovers!" Foxy yelled out also as they tried to gain on Lilly suddenlyremember her friends science experiment in her pocket. She took out the gadget and pressed the red button, a wormhole appeared behind them and with quick thinking she grabbed Vince's hand and they both jumped in leaving the madness of a world behind them.

"Well that went well." one of the demon's said and all them disappeared in a black mist to go face Satan's wrath for failing their one objective. The red demon slamed his fist down on the throne shouting at them.

"I NEEDED THAT BITCH FOR MY PLANS TO RULE THE WORLD! WHY MUST YOU FAIL ME, I GIVE YOU DEMON FORMS AND YOU LITTLE BASTARDS CANNOT DELIVER ME ONE SIMPLE MORTAL! " He was about to destroy them all when one yelled out that they found something else that might help him.

"Wait your evilness! We heard a legend that speaks of a old fae bloodline that can open portals of multipal dimensions on a full moon. It could be useful think of it instead of you being just a king of one world, you could become a dimensional rular!" the group were sweating nervously hoping the idea would save their skin to please the beast. Satan stroked his beard thinking it over then nodded liking the idea.

"I just got an idea instead of being a simple rular I can have more! I want you half wits to bring me this fae!" the group was relieved to be spared but annoyed by the self absorbed douchebag for taking credit for phantom Bonnie's idea.


End file.
